Secret and Childish
by Ryu Dan
Summary: Setiap orang punya rahasia dan tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya, namun serapat-rapatnya orang menutupinya. Kalau memang sudah waktunya ketahuan, maka akan terungkap juga/Jangan mendekati Sasuke lagi/Childish in chapter 2, Hyuuga Hinata adalah perempuan luar biasa dan memesona. Tapi kecelakaan, mengubah hidupnya drastis. Perempuan dewasa terperangkap pada kondisi usia 5 tahun
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, oneshot, etc...**

**Rated : T semi M**

.

.

.

**Secret**

.

.

Bus itu melaju menuju pantai Oni. Pantai indah di kota Oni no Kuni. Perjalanan dari Konoha ke sana mencapai 5 jam. Sebenarnya orang-orang yang berada dalam bus itu anggota club drama musical. Mereka akan menginap dua malam di sana untuk malam keakraban. Mereka dari berbagai jurusan di Konoha University.

Untuk masuk club itu, ya setidaknya mereka harus berbakat dalam minimal satu alat jenis musik. Dalam bus itu hanya memuat 25 orang. Mereka berbeda sifat dan watak tapi memiliki hobby yang sama, makanya mereka mengikuti club itu. Oh, mungkin salah satu dari mereka hanya iseng masuk club, karena tidak ada kerjaan. Tapi setidaknya bisa main alat musik. Urusan bakat berakting dalam drama sepertinya itu hal kedua yang jadi prioritas, karena hanya sebagian yang pandai berakting dan sebagian lagi lebih memilih bermain alat musik.

Kursi paling belakang bus, ditempati oleh para laki-laki umur 20 tahun. Mereka idola satu kampus, Uchiha Sasuke, memilih untuk membaca buku dalam perjalanan, dia berbakat dalam hampir semua alat musik, tidak hanya itu dia sepertinya menjadi kandidat utama untuk menjadi pemeran utama dalam pertunjukan drama karena kemampuannya dalam berakting sangat total.

Di sebelahnya ada Namikaze Naruto, dia sibuk bermain game, berisik sendiri sambil sesekali menawari ramen kemasan yang sedang dimakannya kepada Sasuke, dia pandai bermain drumm, tapi dia juga pandai berakting. Sementara itu laki-laki di sampingnya lebih memilih untuk tidur, menikmati angin yang berhembus dari jendela bus yang agak sedikit terbuka, dia Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara, dia memang yang paling dingin di antara mereka. Namun saat dia bermain sexophone, semua gadis pasti sangat terpesona kepadanya. Dia juga bisa bermain gitar dan piano. Tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kemampuan aktingnya, dia berkata dia hanya bisa bermain musik, tapi tidak berakting.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang digilai dan fans di kampusnya secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya. Gaara, semua gadis-gadis tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, hanya mengagumi dan berbicara kelebihannya di belakangnya. Karena Gaara begitu dingin dan agak galak kalau didekati.

Sementara kursi belakang ditempati para cowok keren, di kursi depan ditempati gadis-gadis cantik dan modis. Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Kemudian di kursi tengah, ditempati oleh para gadis yang menjadi fans idola kampus, siapa lagi kalau bukan para laki-laki yang duduk di kursi paling belakang. Mereka ikut club ini, ya karena ingin dekat dengan para idola mereka. Sementara itu di kursi yang hampir paling belakang, duduk bersama seorang laki-laki gendut yang hobbynya makan, Choji. Dia Hyuuga Hinata, dialah gadis itu. Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis yang tidak terkenal, bahkan mungkin tidak terlihat oleh mereka, dia masuk club ini karena seseorang mengajaknya masuk club itu. Seseorang itu tahu Hinata suka drama, tapi mungkin kemampuan aktingnya belum bisa menyamai Haruno Sakuro. Hinata tidak apa jadi pemeran pembantu, yang penting dia puas sudah bisa menjalani hobbynya. Hinata melihat ke belakang dan tersenyum, kemudian dia membalikkan badannya lagi.

.

.

Mereka menginap di hotel dekat pantai Oni. Di sore hari, mereka ada yang berenang, ada juga yang bermain volly pantai. Dibanding mereka yang memakai bikini, Hinata hanya memakai dress biru muda, berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Dia bertabrakan dengan Sasuke. Hinata agak sedikit terkejut. Namun bukannya marah, Sasuke malah berbisik kepadanya. Hinata tersenyum mendengar bisikan Sasuke dan mengangguk. Kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

Fans-fans Sasuke yang melihat itu, merasa tidak suka. Mereka tambah kesal saat Hinata tersandung dan Hinata ditangkap oleh Naruto yang kebetulan sedang ada di sana. Tidak hanya fans-fans Naruto yang melihat itu, namun juga Gaara yang sedang berdiri melihat laut. Gaara cuek dan kembali fokus melihat laut.

"Arigatou." Hinata berterima kasih kepada Naruto setelah posisi mereka normal kembali.

"Santai saja, lain kali jangan ceroboh ya!" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Ternyata kejadian tadi sore itu membuat Hinata terkena masalah. Sekarang Hinata dipojokkan ke tembok oleh tiga orang gadis, fans Sasuke dan Naruto. Dagu Hinata diangkat oleh salah satu dari mereka, yaitu Uzumaki Karin. "Kau...beraninya mendekati Sasuke kami. Kau serakah, bahkan Naruto kami kau rebut juga."

Hinata menggeleng "Aku tidak..." tapi sebelum Hinata sempat melakukan pembelaan, Hinata terkejut, rambut dan bajunya basah oleh jus kemasan berwarna pink. "Jangan mendekati Sasuke lagi..." ucap Karin dan kedua orang temannya berkata "juga Naruto!".

"Sedang apa kalian?" suara datar namun terkesan menyeramkan membuat ketiga gadis itu bersama Hinata terkejut.

"Gaara.." ucap ketiga fans itu. Tanpa menunggu respon Gaara, mereka bertiga pergi ketakutan meninggalkan Hinata yang jatuh terduduk karena terkejut akan tindakan mereka tadi.

.

.

Gaara sedang memerhatikan jendela kamarnya. Kamarnya memiliki view yang sangat bagus, menjorok ke pantai. Kamar itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, dia sengaja membayar lebih, sementara yang lain menggunakan kamar dengan dua sampai tiga orang di dalamnya.

Tapi "Gaara-kun" suara seseorang di belakangnya.

Dia Hinata, Hinata dibawa oleh Gaara ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri akibat ulah fans-fans gilanya itu. Sekarang Hinata memakai kemeja biru milik Gaara, kemeja itu kebesaran, tapi membuat Hinata menjadi terlihat sexy dan menggoda. Karena kemeja itu sampai batas pertengahan paha Hinata dan Hinata tidak memakai bawahan lagi. Bahkan rambut indigonya yang basah, menambah kesan menggoda.

Tanpa melihat Hinata, Gaara berkata "Tidurlah dulu di sini malam ini, mereka akan berpikir macam-macam kalau melihatmu seperti ini."

Ya Hinata bisa kembali besok pagi-pagi sebelum mereka bangun.

Hinata menunduk, sebenarnya ada hal yang membuatnya sedih sekarang, ada hal yang ingin dia ungkapkan pada Gaara "Gaara-kun, tidak percaya kepada mereka kan?" Hinata tahu Gaara pasti mendengar ucapan para fans-fans itu.

Gaara diam saja, Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak mendekati mereka, waktu itu Sasuke berbisik kepadaku, dia meminta tolong untuk mengatakan kepada Sakura..." ya Sakura kan satu kamar dengan Hinata dan Ino "agar menemuinya di pantai malam ini." Sasuke menyukai Sakura, namun dia bahkan tidak punya nomor ponsel Sakura. Kalau Sasuke mendekati Sakura secara terang-terangan, maka fansnya akan bertindak gila.

"Naruto, itu aku sungguh itu karena aku begitu ceroboh."

Hinata belum juga mendapat respon dari Gaara. Setidaknya kata "Hn" yang biasanya dia ucapkan, tidak keluar untuk menanggapi Hinata. Hinata meremas kemeja Gaara yang sedang dipakainya.

Gaara merasakan tubuhnya ditubruk dari belakang, dan pelakunya adalah Hinata. Hinata memeluk perutnya erat "Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Kenapa gadis ini begitu peduli kalau Gaara harus percaya padanya?

Gaara memegang tangan Hinata dan melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Hinata terkejut, Gaara membalikkan badannya "Tidurlah, kau harus istirahat."

Hinata tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari ucapannya, justru Gaara menyuruhnya tidur. Hinata tidak tahan, dia ingin mengungkapkannya kepada Gaara "Aishiteru, Gaara-kun." Hinata menunduk dan menangis.

Apa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Gaara tidak meresponnya. Namun yang Hinata rasakan adalah pelukan, Gaara memeluknya.

Hinata begitu takut Gaara tidak percaya kepadanya, Hinata takut Gaara salah paham.

"Aku juga, Istriku." Gaara berbisik, memeluknya erat. Hinata balas memeluknya, erat sekali.

.

.

Hinata dan Gaara duduk di tempat tidur di kamar hotel yang dipesan oleh Gaara. Gaara duduk di belakang Hinata, memeluk pundak Hinata dari belakang. Kemudian membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakai Hinata dari belakang sampai kancing ketiga dan terlihat dada Hinata yang menyembul, Hinata tidak memakai bra, karena branya juga basah akibat tumpahan jus.

Gaara menurunkan kemeja yang dipakai Hinata sampai ke pertengahan punggungnya. Gaara membalikkan tubuh Hinata untuk menghadapnya. Hinata terlihat begitu menggoda, Hinata malu. Gaara mengangkat wajah Hinata dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya menuju bibir Hinata. Gaara menciumnya lembut, Hinata membalas ciuman Gaara saat ciuman itu tiba-tiba berubah liar dan bernafsu, Hinata mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Gaara. Gaara juga memeluk pinggang Hinata, Gaara mencoba memasukkan lidahnya dan direspon baik oleh Hinata dengan beradu lidah bersama Gaara.

Tubuh Hinata mendarat di kasur, dan mereka masih berciuman, "Ahn" Hinata melenguh di sela-sela ciumannya. Gaara menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Hinata. Mencium berulang-ulang, rasanya geli tapi entah kenapa dia tidak ingin Gaara menghentikannya. Hinata meremas rambut Gaara saat Gaara mencium tulang selangka dan menggigitnya pelan kemudian menghisapnya.

"Ahh Gaara..." Gaara menyentuhnya lebih intim, menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitifnya.

Mereka belum pernah seintim ini, ehm ini malam pertama mereka. Ya pernikahan mereka berlangsung dua bulan lalu. Perjodohan, ya tapi mereka sudah mengenal dari kecil. Semua teman-teman mereka di kampus tidak tahu akan pernikahan mereka. Gaara memang dikenal adalah orang yang misterius, jadi orang-orang tidak tahu pribadinya. Lagipula Gaara dan Hinata merahasiakan pernikahan mereka dari teman-temannya. Entahlah mereka hanya belum siap mungkin menikah muda.

Hinata dan Gaara tinggal berdua, tidurpun sekamar, hanya saja mereka belum melakukan hubungan suami istri dan baru malam ini. Gaara yang mengajaknya ikut club itu, dia juga sengaja masuk club itu untuk lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Gaara tidak mau jauh dari Hinata. Dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan perasaannya, bukannya dia tidak cemburu akan kejadian tadi sore yang dilihatnya. Hanya saja, Gaara tidak mau tiba-tiba marah pada Hinata karena masalah tidak jelas dan jelas-jelas itu bukan salah Hinata.

Mereka saling tidur menyamping dan menatap wajah masing-masing pasangannya, Gaara mengusap lembut rambut Hinata. Hinata menanggapinya dengan senyum, Gaara mencium keningnya lembut dan Hinata memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Gaara. Menarik pinggang Hinata, tubuh mereka polos hanya tertutup selimut. Gaara memeluknya erat.

Malam ini agak melelahkan bagi mereka, namun juga membahagiakan.

.

.

Sekarang mereka semua sedang sarapan pagi, Gaara duduk berjejer dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, sementara Hinata duduk berjejer dengan Sakura dan Ino. Fans-fans Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto duduk di meja sebelah. Fans-fans itu sengaja duduk di sana, agar lebih dekat dengan idola mereka.

"Hinata, semalam kau ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, aku terbangun jam 1 malam. Tapi kau tidak ada."

"Ah itu aku..." Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Sementara Karin langsung nyeletuk "Kenapa kau keluar dari kamar Gaara pagi-pagi buta?" yang kebetulan tidak sengaja melihat Hinata keluar dari kamar Gaara.

Semuanya begitu terkejut degan ucapan Karin. Hinata merasa terpojok, apa yang harus dijawabnya. Bingung sekali!

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gaara, semua tidak mengira kalau Gaara akan angkat bicara tentang hal ini. "Ada masalah? Hinata itu istriku."

"HAH?" semua orang terkejut bersamaan dan Naruto sampai menyemburkan susu yang diminumnya karena saking terkejutnya.

Gaara mengatakan sudah selesai sarapannya dan menarik Hinata. Ya terserahlah akan bagaimana respon mereka tentang hal ini, yang penting Gaara dan Hinata merasa lega, mereka tidak usah pura-pura dan menyembunyikan hubungan mereka lagi.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You**

**.**

**.**

**Ryu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo maybe, etc...**

**Seperti biasa ini adalah fanfic yang terpisah, ini terpisah dengan fanfic "Secret" ya Minna tahulah kenapa alasannya publish fanficnya bersatu dengan fanfic-fanfic yang sudah ada. Harap maklum. Fanfic ini semoga bisa menghibur dan ucapan selamat untuk yang kenaikan kelas, bahkan sudah pada mulai daftar ke sekolah baru. Ya walaupun cerita fic ini genrenya hurt/comfort. Mungkin fanfic ini akan mengingatkan Minna pada fanfic "Smile Soul", karena Ryu emang lagi pengen bikin Hinata jadi kaya anak kecil.**

**.**

**CHILDISH**

**Chapter 1**

.

Gadis berusia 25 tahun itu menyetir dengan perasaan yang begitu kalut. Kecewa? Sangat. Patah hati? Memang. Mungkin lebih parah dari itu, dia dikhianati.

Hyuuga Hinata itu sudah lama sekali tidak menangis seperti ini. Rasanya begitu sakit. Dulu dia begitu terpukul saat ibu kandungnya meninggal dunia secara tiba-tiba karena kecelakaan mobil di usia Hinata yang menginjak 17 tahun.

Tapi dia bangkit kembali, dia menjadi gadis yang tegar. Memang setelah itu dia juga menangis dengan rasa sakit yang mungkin kadarnya tidak sebanding dengan sedih akan kepergian ibunya, saat dia difitnah oleh kakak tiri dan ibu tirinya yang menjadi keluarganya setelah ibu tirinya yang bernama Senju Tsunade dinikahi oleh Hyuuga Hiashi ayahnya saat usia Hinata menginjak 18 tahun.

Hinata difitnah merusak pakaian kakak tirinya, Sakura yang hanya terpaut lebih tua 9 bulan darinya. Bukan hanya itu, dia harus merelakan kamarnya untuk Sakura. Lebih tepatnya tukaran kamar dengan Sakura. Sakura dan ibunya beralasan bahwa Sakura menyukai kamar Hinata, kamar Hinata lebih besar dan nyaman. Sakura akan lebih berkonsentrasi belajar kalau bisa mempunyai kamar seperti Hinata.

Hinata muak, awalnya dia kira ayahnya tidak akan mempunyai pendamping secepat itu. Hinata tahu ayahnya pasti kesepian, apalagi hanya punya anak tunggal. Tapi Hinata tidak mengira kalau dia akan mendapat ibu dan kakak tiri yang seperti itu. Ah ya Hinata setuju itu, kalau ibu tiri semuanya jahat. Manis di depan, menusuk di belakang. Ya sudahlah, yang penting ibunya itu baik kepada ayahnya dan juga ayahnya merasa bahagia. Memang tidak semua ibu tiri itu jahat, tapi ya mau dikata apa Hinata mendapatkan yang seperti itu.

Hinata tidak peduli apapun yang dilakukan oleh ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya, Hinata sudah kebal difitnah, malas melakukan pembelaan karena pasti ujung-ujungnya dia yang terpojok, dia lebih memedulikan masa depannya, mencintai dirinya. Sehingga dia tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang luar biasa dan memesona semua orang. Belajar bisnis, lulus S2, membantu ayahnya di kantor, menjadi Manager Pemasaran di perusahaan ayahnya, Hyuuga Corp.

Sakura menjadi begitu iri kepadanya, memang dia juga tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang begitu cantik dan memesona. Dia sedang merintis kariernya menjadi seorang model, harusnya dia yang jadi pusat perhatian dengan profesinya. Tapi kenapa, kenapa selalu dan selau Hinata yang menjadi pembicaraan orang dengan segala keunggulan dan kebaikannya? Ditambah Hinata begitu beruntung mendapatkan kekasih yang hampir sempurna, Namikaze Naruto.

Pria tampan dengan kulit tan, ramah, baik hati, produser muda di usia muda yang baru 27 tahun. Setiap produksi film, sinema, menerbitkan penyanyi dan artis pasti akan berhasil di tangannya. Tapi kenapa harus Hinata yang mendapatkan pria itu? Sial! Sakura enggan mengakuinya, Hinata cukup beruntung.

Dia juga menyukai Namikaze Naruto, Sakura tidak mau tinggal diam. Dia ingin mendapatkan Naruto. Apa pun caranya.

Hinata merasa dikhianati, dia tanpa sengaja melihat Sakura dan Naruto berciuman dengan amat sangat mesra di lorong sepi Production House milik Naruto. Tadinya Hinata akan mengejutkan Naruto dengan mengunjunginya diam-diam, namun dia yang justru terkejut.

Sakura bersikap begitu lembut dan memasang wajah polos agar menarik perhatian Naruto. Berpura-pura ingin mengembangkan bakatnya di dunia akting atau menyanyi sehingga menemui Naruto. Sakura berpikir mungkin Naruto menyukai Hinata karena itu. Ah skak mat! Bingo! Itu benar. Naruto hatinya beralih padanya.

Makanya sekarang dada Hinata sesak, tidak berkonsentrasi menyetir. Air matanya sudah kering. Laki-laki semuanya sama saja!

Mini Crossover berwarna putih yang dikendarai Hinata melaju di jalanan sepi. Tidak menyadari di depannya ada truk besar berwarna kuning yang melaju kencang. Kalau saja Hinata berkonsentrasi, maka Hinata bisa sedikit menepikan mobilnya ke samping untuk memberi jalan pada truk itu. Tapi nyatanya Hinata tidak bisa menghindar.

**CKIITTTT**

**DUAGHHHHHH**

**BUMMMMMM**

Tabrakan itu terjadi...

Kaca depan mobil Hinata pecah, Hinata terpental keluar. Kepalanya bersimbah darah. Mobil yang berukuran kecil kalah akan truk yang besar. Sementara sopir truk itu pingsan, kepalanya terkulai lemas menyentuh stir mobilnya.

.

.

Sopir truk itu selamat, hanya kepalanya sedikit gegar otak. Hah dia agak was-was karena mungkin dia akan didenda dengan kejadian ini. Ah tapi keluarga orang yang bertabrakan dengannya adalah orang kaya, ah tidak, apa mungkin dia akan dipenjara? Mungkin keluarganya akan menuntut.

Karena sampai saat ini Hyuuga Hinata belum juga setelah dioperasi di bagian kepalanya. Kepala bagian belakangnya terluka amat parah, kehilangan banyak darah dan hampir saja tidak selamat. Hinata sudah tak sadarkan diri selama 42 jam. Kepalanya dikelilingi perban, tubuhnya luka-luka akibat terkena pecahan kaca. Tapi luka itu akan sembuh dan tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Karena Hinata diobati dengan obat yang sangat bagus.

Tapi justru kondisi ini membuat Tsunade, ibu tirinya yang awet muda itu dan juga Sakura merasa senang. Mereka berharap Hinata tidak akan pernah sadarkan diri, agar harta Hyuuga Hiashi jatuh ke tangan mereka saja, tidak ada penghalang. Dan juga Sakura tidak perlu repot menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Damn!

Sepertinya kebahagian Tsunade dan Sakura sirna saat melihat Hinata membuka matanya di salah satu kamar VVIV Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sementara Hiashi hatinya membucah senang, Hinata sadar kembali.

Tapi...

"Emhhhh aaaku di mana ya?"

Hiashi merasa aneh. Gaya bicara Hinata, seperti bukan menunjukkan itu Hinata. Masih lembut, tapi seperti...terkesan manja, ah mungkin dia masih lemas.

"Di rumah sakit, Hinata."

"Paaamaann siapa?"

Sakura dan ibunya saling bertatapan, kenapa Hinata memanggil ayahnya begitu?

Hiashi terkejut, "Apa maksudmu siapa? Aku ayahmu, Hinata." nada bicara Hiashi khawatir.

"Hiinataa?" Hinata menyentuh dadanya, menunjukkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aaayaaahh?" Hinata heran.

.

.

"Nona Hyuuga mengalami amnesia, namun dia mengalami amnesia yang menghilangkan kemampuan dasarnya seperti membaca, menghitung dan menulis. Dia kembali seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun."

Begitulah yang dikatakan oleh dokter.

Hiashi begitu terkejut, anak satu-satunya yang pintar itu, yang memesona itu, yang membanggakannya, yang cantik itu menjadi seperti ini. Hiashi bertanya kepada dokter, apa Hinata bisa sembuh? Dokter berkata kemugkinannya kecil, tapi Hinata bisa belajar. Dia harus belajar dari awal kembali, menjadi anak polos kembali, anak berusia 5 tahun. Dilatih pelan-pelan, jangan dimarahi!

Dokter mengatakan ada hal yang menyakitkan yang tidak mau Hinata ingat, tapi kalau Hinata mau sedikit saja membuka ingatan itu, maka ingatannya akan kembali seperti semula.

Sepertinya sopir truk yang mengalami kecelakaan bersama Hinata bernapas lega karena Hiashi tidak memperpanjang masalah ini. Tapi dia lebih berfokus kepada kondisi Hinata saat ini.

.

.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya karena ada tangan yang ukurannya hampir sama dengannya memegang tangannya. "Sakura-nee, mau ke mana? Aku ikut...ikut yaaa..." ah Hinata manis sekali mengatakan itu.

Sial! Ternyata Hinata yang amnesia begini, begitu merepotkan. Dan juga menyebalkan!

"Aku mau kerja! Kau main saja sana dengan Bibi!

Ini menyebalkan!

Hinata menggeleng "Bosan..." Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya "Aku ingin main dengan Nee-chan, sekali saja...ya? ya?" lavender Hinata memandang penuh harap.

Bagi Hinata yang amnesia Sakura adalah kakaknya, sekalipun Sakura selalu berkata kasar padanya. Sudah satu bulan, Hinata amnesia. Tapi kondisinya tidak mengalami perubahan. Hinata diberitahu oleh ayahnya tentang keluarganya. Hinata dibantu oleh Bibi Anko dalam berpakaian, diajari cara makan dengan sendok dan jangan mau disuapi terus, juga belajar membaca, menulis dan menghitung. Walaupun sudah satu bulan, tetapi Hinata masih belum juga bisa menghafal alfabeth. Ya Tuhan, ke mana kemampuan luar biasa Hinata!

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Sakura menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan membuat tangan Hinata terlepas. Hinata cemberut dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sakura tidak peduli, dia harus pergi untuk pemotretan. Dia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di ruang tamu. Sementara Hinata "Hikksss...emhhh...engghh...hengggg." Hinata menangis seperti anak kecil dengan suara keras. Menghentak-hentakan kakinya, kemudian duduk di lantai sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

.

.

"Kaa-san, aku kesal."

Sakura menghampiri ibunya yang sedang bersantai di depan kolam renang. Sore-sore begini. Sambil menyesap ocha dan mengambil potongan kue strawberry dengan garpu.

"Kesal kenapa?" tanya ibunya dengan anggun.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya, dia dengan tidak sopannya meminum ocha milik ibunya. Maklum dia haus, baru pulang dari pemotretan. Untung ochanya hangat. Coba kalau panas, pasti lidahnya terbakar.

"Hinata yang seperti itu ternyata lebih mengganggu."

"Kenapa? Baguskan? Kau kan jadi tidak punya saingan." ucap ibunya, kemudian memakan kuenya.

"Bagus apanya?..." Sakura memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya "coba ya dia pergi dari hidupku. Aku akan sangat senang dan tenang."

Seharusnya itu yang harus diucapkan Hinata. Kaulah yang masuk ke kehidupan Hinata dan merusaknya.

Tsunade tersenyum jahat "Ah...kau tahu dongeng Snow White kan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Apa sih Kaa-san, tidak nyambung!" Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan hal yang tidak penting sih? Sampai ke dongeng segala.

"Dalam cerita Snow White, ibu tirinya menyingkirkan Snow White dengan cara menyuruh orang untuk membawanya pergi jauh dan membunuhnya. Kita lakukan itu!"

"Kaa-san!" Sakura tidak percaya, ibunya berpikir seperti itu.

.

.

"Sayang, kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Hiashi yang mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur bersiap untuk tidur.

Tsunade menampakkan wajah sedihnya. "Tidak apa, Sayang. Aku hanya memikirkan Hinata."

Hiashi penasaran, "Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

"Apa dia akan seperti itu terus?..." Tsunade duduk menghadap Hiashi "Kasihan sekali dia. Ini sudah satu bulan berlalu, tapi dia masih saja seperti itu. Di usia dewasanya yang sudah pantas menikah, dia jadi seperti ini, kasihan dia. Sakura akan segera menikah, lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Tsunade menutup wajahnya, pura-pura menangis. Ah wanita iblis!

Sakura akan menikah dengan Naruto. Sakura memutar balikkan fakta, dia mengatakan kepada Hiashi kalau Naruto dan dirinya saling mencintai. Dia tahu Hinata mencintai Naruto, makanya dia merelakan Naruto untuk Hinata. Tapi Naruto tidak tahan akan sikap Hinata yang suka marah-marah dan manjanya minta ampun. Hei bukannya itu kau Sakura! Makanya dia kembali pada Sakura.

Hiashi memikirkan perkataan Tsunade. Benar! Hinata akan kesulitan mendapatkan pendamping hidup, mana ada laki-laki yang mau pada perempuan yang bodoh dan seperti anak kecil begitu. Sakura akan segera menikah, Hinata akan kesepian. Itulah yang dipikirkan Hiashi.

"Kau benar sayang."

"Ehm...ah Sayang, aku tahu. Ideku mungkin agak sedikit gila. Tahu tidak, lawan jenis yang mencintai seseorang akan membantu penyembuhan. Yah selain Hinata mendapatkan pendamping, Hinata juga bisa sembuh."

"Maksudmu Sayang?" tanya Hiashi meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku ingat, dua bulan lalu ada seorang pemuda yang datang ke rumah mencari Hinata. Dia berkata kalau dia teman kuliah Hinata, dia berniat melamar Hinata karena dia sangat mencintai Hinata. Tapi sayang, waktu itu Hinata sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak cerita kepadaku?" tanya Hiashi.

Tsunade mencari alasan "Oh, itu aku takut hubungan Hinata dan Naruto jadi berantakan."

"Lalu?"

Tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan "Eh Sayang ternyata aku kenal keluarga pemuda itu, dia salah satu orang terkaya di kota kecil tempat tinggalku dulu. Dia putra tunggal mereka, tapi sayang ayah dan ibunya sudah tiada karena kecelakaan."

"Jadi maksudmu?"

"Kita bisa menikahkan Hinata dengan pria itu dan Hinata bisa sembuh."

Hiashi tampak berpikir keras "Tapi mungkin pemuda itu sudah sangat kecewa dan juga mana mau dia menerima Hinata yang seperti itu."

Tsunade memegang tangan Hiashi "Aku akan coba menghubungi dia untuk bertemu denganmu. Kita perlu tahu agar tidak penasaran, tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

"Hemm demi kebaikan Hinata, ya lakukan!"

Hiashi yang setuju, membuat Tsunade memeluknya. Tsunade tersenyum jahat dalam pelukan Hiashi. Semua yang dikatakannya tentang pemuda itu adalah karangannya.

Tsunade teringat akan tadi siang saat menemui seorang pemuda di sebuah cafe.

Benar kata Orochimaru temannya itu yang entah kenapa Tuhan menakdirkan wajahnya mirip seperti ular. Ya sudah tidak penting dibahas. Pemuda itu sangat tampan, sekalipun ada lingkaran hitam di matanya. Bola matanya berwarna jade dan rambutnya merah maroon.

Pemuda itu menarik kursi di depan Tsunade dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. "Sabaku Gaara?" Tsunade memastikan.

"Iya."

Pemuda ini cocok, bahkan sangat cocok untuk menjalankan rencananya. Tsunade agak sedikit tidak percaya kalau pemuda di depannya ini sangat berpengalaman di dunia hitam. Ya dia bekerja sebagai penagih utang, pemukul bayaran, bergaul dengan para mafia namun tidak mau terikat dengan kelompok mafia.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." ucap Tsunade.

"Aku sudah tahu." ya Gaara tahu wanita ini pasti butuh bantuannya, apa gunanya dia dipanggil kalau bukan itu tujuannya? Yang dia butuhkan hanya penjelasan apa tugasnya kali ini. "Memukulkah? Mengancam? Menagih utang?"

"Ehm, kau sepertinya orang yang tidak sabaran dan tidak suka berbasa-basi."

"Hn" hanya itu tanggapan Gaara.

"Tenang, aku akan membayarmu sangat tinggi."

Ya ampun wanita ini suka sekali berbasa-basi. "Menikahlah dengan putri tirku..."

Apa? Tugas macam apa ini?

Tsunade mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar Gaara mendekat, Tsunade berbisik pada Gaara "lalu bawa pergi jauh dan bunuh dia." jade Gaara terbelalak.

Pekerjaan kali ini adalah pekerjaan paling berat bagi Gaara, Gaara harus membunuh orang.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak sanggup?" Tsunade berkata seperti itu saat Gaara terlihat ragu.

Di satu sisi Gaara ragu, di sisi lain Gaara berpikir terserahlah. Baguslah dia mendapat pekerjaan berat seperti ini, dia mungkin akan bunuh diri bersama dengan putri tiri wanita di depannya. Toh sudah tidak ada alasan dia hidup lagi.

Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa dia harus menikah dulu dengan gadis itu. Kalau mau membunuh, ya bunuh saja. Kedengarannya mudah, padahal...itu sulit.

"Kau meragukanku?" tanya Gaara.

Tsunade menyeringai, pemuda ini menunjukkan persetujuannya.

"Emh, aku anggap kau setuju. Buat seolah kalian mengalami kecelakaan. Kau harus pergi setelah itu dan jangan kembali lagi ke kota ini."

Yah mungkin, setelah ini bukan sekedar kembali ke kota ini. Dia juga tidak akan kembali ke kehidupan ini. Itulah dalam benak Gaara.

Gaara sudah memutuskan, akan mengakhiri hidupnya bersama perempuan itu. Siapapun perempuan itu. Apapun alasannya wanita ini ingin membunuh putri tirinya, yah paling karena harta, menurut Gaara.

"Baiklah,..." Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran "tapi kenapa aku harus menikahinya dahulu?"

Tsunade tersenyum "Aku tidak mau orang lain curiga. Dan dia berbeda dengan perempuan lainnya."

Ya setidaknya, tindakan kejahatan ini berselimut dari niat kebaikan. Makanya menggunakan trik halus.

"Berbeda?"

Tsunade mengambil selembar foto dari tas bermereknya dan menyerahkannya kepada Gaara. Gaara menerimanya "Dia putri tiriku."

Cantik..., anggun,...Gaara termangu menatap wajah gadis dalam foto itu.

"Dia mengalami amnesia dan sekarang bertingkah seperti anak usia 5 tahun."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Ryu**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo maybe, alur bolak-balik, etc...**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**CHILDISH**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"Sabaku Gaara, apa kau menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu?"

Gaara dengan wajah datarnya menatap pendeta di depannya. Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Rencana Tsunade dimulai dengan mendatangkan Gaara ke rumah Hyuuga Hiashi untuk menemui Hyuuga Hiashi.

Gaara yang biasanya hanya berpakaian santai, namun kali itu dia memakai pakaian rapi dengan jas ala anak muda Korea. Tsunade sengaja memberi Gaara budget tersendiri untuk Gaara berbelanja pakaian ala orang kaya, agar terlihat meyakinkan.

Hyuuga Hiashi dengan raut wajahnya yang tegas namun dia seolah tersihir oleh wanita bernama Tsunade, mau-maunya dia menemui orang asing untuk dinikahkan dengan putri tunggalnya. Tapi Hyuuga Hiashi ingin memastikan dahulu apa Gaara akan menerima keadaan Hinata yang seperti itu dan juga ingin tahu apa benar laki-laki ini mencintai Hinata.

Tapi itu kan sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak kedatangannya ke rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuannya, itulah yang dia yakini. Mungkin saja laki-laki ini sudah punya kekasih atau sudah sangat kecewa sehingga tidak mau lagi bersama Hinata. Manusia itu berubah-rubah, kadang sedih, marah, bahagia, terkejut, dan sebagainya dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Aku dengar, kau teman kuliah Hinata?"

Gaara begitu tenang menanggapi pertanyaan dari Hyuuga Hiashi tanpa rasa tegang. "Iya."

"Kau mengambil jurusan apa?"

"Sama dengan Hinata."

Sakura tersenyum, anak ini pintar sekali ternyata, pintar berbohong. Mematikan lawannya berbicara dan tidak akan membahas berkelanjutan masalah itu.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Membantu orang." Gaara sesungguhnya tidak berbohong, kalau dilanjutkan kalimatnya akan seperti ini membantu orang dalam berbuat kejahatan.

Hiashi tampak mengangkat alisnya. Hiashi tahu dia orang kaya, tapi belum tahu apa pekerjaannya. Sakura sadar akan keadaan ini, maka dari itu dia menjelaskan dengan kebohongannya "Sayang, Sabaku Gaara mewarisi perusahaan keluarganya di bidang jasa (asuransi) di kota Suna."

"Begitu, aku memintamu datang ke sini karena aku ingin bertanya, apa kau masih mencintai putriku Hinata?"

Gaara terdiam, kemudian dia menjawab "Tentu, saya masih mencintai putri Anda."

Hiashi melihat kesungguhan dan kejujuran dari mata Gaara saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Walau bagaimanapun Hiashi adalah seorang laki-laki, jadi tahu.

"Bagus." Ucap Hiashi.

Wow, Sakura merasa akting Gaara benar-benar bagus. Gaara seperti berkata hal yang sesungguhnya, bukan kebohongan.

Kedatangan Gaara ke rumah itu sampai pada pembicaraan pernikahan dengan Hinata. Gaara mejawab pendeta itu "Ya, saya bersedia."

Kemudian pendeta itu bertanya kepada perempuan di sebelah Gaara "Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau menerima Sabaku Gaara sebagai suamimu?"

Saat Gaara menemui Hiashi, Hiashi menjelaskan kondisi Hinata dan menyampaikan apa maksudnya memanggil Gaara ke rumah itu. "Terserah padamu, tapi aku berharap kau mau menerima Hinata dan membantu penyembuhannya."

"Boleh aku menemui Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura berpikir apa-apaan sih pemuda ini, bukannya langsung menjawab dengan persetujuan tapi malah ingin menemui Hinata.

"Oh, tentu." Hiashi memanggil Anko untuk membawa Hinata menemui mereka.

Hinata datang menghampiri ayahnya ditemani oleh Bibi Anko "Iyaa, ada apa Tou-san memanggil Hinataaa?" tanya Hinata sambil tangannya tidak mau diam bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang.

Gaara tertegun melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Sementara Hiashi harap-harap cemas dengan keputusan Gaara setelah melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti itu.

"Otou-san ingin memperkenalkan seseorang."

"Oraanng?" tanya Hinata manja.

Gaara berdiri mensejajarkan dirinya di depan Hinata.

Gaara melambaikan tangannya "Aku temanmu."

Hinata tertegun saat Gaara melambaikan tangannya, Hinata melihat ayahnya dan ayahnya berkata "Ayo salaman, Nak!"

Hinata melihat Anko di sampingnya, dia bingung karena orang itu orang asing. "Tak apa, Nona. Teman itu seperti Bibi. Menemani Nona bermain."

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Gaara, menggoyangkan tangan Gaara naik-turun dengan senangnya. "Asyiiiiiik Hinata puunya teman."

Hiashi cukup bersyukur karena Hinata menyambut baik kedatangan Gaara dan bernapas lega saat Gaara mengatakan setuju untuk menikah dengan Hinata. Sakura tersenyum senang, karena sebentar lagi Hinata akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya dari hidupnya.

Karena Gaara dikatakan sebagai teman Gaara, maka Hinata diajari oleh Anko atas perintah Hiashi tentang pernikahan. Umur 5 tahun biasanya anak perempuan suka sekali bermain rumah-rumahan, menjadi seorang pengantin, menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Maka Anko mengatakan Hinata akan bermain bersama Gaara menjadi seorang pengantin.

Hinata sangat senang, walau pernikahannya hanya dihadiri oleh Hiashi, Tsunade dan Sakura.

Tidak mungkin 'kan Hiashi mengundang orang lain dengan keadaan Hinata yang seperti ini, lagipula mungkin Hinata tidak akan nyaman dengan hadirnya banyak orang. Lagipula katanya Gaara sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

"Ya, Hinata...bersediaaa." ucap Hinata senang.

Hinata merasa dirinya seperti pengantin sungguhan, memakai gaun putih indah dan kerudung transparan di rambutnya yang disanggul sepenuhnya, ah Hinata memakai sepatu pentopel. Dia merasa hihg heels adalah sepatu untuk orang dewasa, takut jatuh. Padahal dulu, dia terbiasa memakai high heels walaupun paling tinggi adalah 10 cm.

Gaara tidak mencium Hinata, biarlah para pengantin lain melakukannya karena posisi mereka bukan menikahi perempuan yang seperti anak usia 5 tahun.

Intinya mereka berdua adalah suami istri sekarang.

.

.

.

Malam pertama adalah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para pengantin. Tapi bagaimana kalau yang dinikahi adalah perempuan dalam tubuh dewasa tapi sifat dan sikap seperti umur 5 tahun?

Gaara membuka pintu kamar Hinata, dia baru saja diceramahi, ralat dimintai tolong oleh Hiashi untuk tidak menyentuh Hinata layaknya seorang suami terhadap istrinya-Gaara pasti mengerti apa maksudnya itu. Ya setidaknya sampai Hinata sembuh.

Hinata sedang duduk di kasur empuknya, sambil memainkan boneka teddy bear berukuran sedang berwarna coklat muda.

Gaara mencoba duduk di samping Hinata, "Belum tidur?" tanya Gaara.

"Bobo?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya. Manis sekali!

Gaara tahu dia sedang berhadapan dengan anak kecil, wajar kalau Hinata berkata begitu. "Hn, iya."

"Ahh, Hinata sedang menunggu Bibi Anko. Bobonya sama Bibi Anko." Ya Hinata biasanya tidur ditemani Bibi Anko setelah Hinata mengalami amnesia. Hinata tidak mau tidur sendirian.

Bagaimana Hinata bisa sembuh kalau dia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begini?

Gaara tahu Hinata menganggap Gaara adalah teman bermainnya. "Hinata..." panggil Gaara.

"Ya, Nii-chan?" Hinata menganggap Gaara lebih tua darinya.

Gaara sebal sih dengan panggilan itu, Gaara yang biasanya tampil dan bersikap baddas sementara di sini dia harus bersikap lembut. Ah Gaara seperti aktor saja.

Gaara harus menjelaskan pelan-pelan "Hinata kita temankan?"

Hinata mengangguk "He'emm"

"Tadi kita main pengantin-pengantinan kan?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi "He'emm"

"Kita masih main Hinata, aku adalah suamimu. Kau adalah istriku, suami-istri tidur di tempat tidur yang sama."

"Ohhhhh" Hinata baru mengerti. Tapi dia teringat sesuatu "Bibi Anko bobo di mana?"

Gaara berdecak, Hinata masih saja memikirkan Anko. "Bibi bobo di kamarnya."

"Jadi sekarang, Nii-chan yang bobo sama Hinata ya?"

Gaara mengiyakan dan mengacak rambut Hinata, anak kecil suka diperlakukan seperti itu. "Pintar!" ucap Gaara, tidak, itu yang biasanya dilakukan kakak laki-laki kepada adik perempuannya atau sang kekasih kepada pasangannya.

Hinata tersenyum. "Hoahhh..." Hinata menguap. "Hinata ngantuk."

"Kalau begitu, ayo bobo!" ajak Gaara.

Malam itu, Gaara dan Hinata tidur di tempat tidur yang sama, di bawah selimut yang sama. Hinata begitu tampak polos saat tertidur. Gaara tidak menyentuhnya. Mereka hanya tidur. Hinata memeluk boneka teddy bearnya, sementara Gaara memeluk guling. Pemandangan yang lucu.

Hinata begitu polos, percaya begitu saja. Tanpa risih, tidur bersama laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya. Ya karena Hinata amnesia dan berubah menjadi anak kecil

.

.

.

Hinata sedang tertidur di dalam mobil Mini Crossovernya sambil memeluk boneka teddy bearnya, mobil itu sudah diperbaiki dan kembali cantik seperti semula. Hinata duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Karena kursi kemudi itu sedang dipakai oleh Gaara.

Gaara mengatakan kepada keluarga Hinata kalau akan mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan.

Sementara di rumah, Tsunade dan Sakura tersenyum. Karena rencana mereka akan mencapai klimaks.

Gaara menghentikan mobilnya. Haruskah dia melakukan ini?

Dia menatap Hinata, lama sekali. "Maaf, aku harus melakukan ini."

Gaara menancap gas, dan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Menuju ke jurang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you**

**.**

**.**

**Ryu**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo maybe, flashback, etc...

Rated : T

Minna, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya. Maaf juga ya baru update, soalnya pas bulan puasa Ryu sakit DBD, terus harus istirahat total. Oh ya chapter kemarin Ryu salah ketik, harusnya nama Tsunade pada adegan kedatangan Gaara ke rumah, malah ngetik Sakura. Hehe...maaf ya.

.

.

CHILDISH

CHAPTER 3

.

.

Gaara itu adalah termasuk anak nakal saat SMA, tidak jarang ikut tauran dan juga bolos. Seperti pagi ini, efek dari begadang dan tauran tadi pagi saat perjalanan menuju sekolah, dia mengistirahatkan dirinya di ranjang UKS.

Gaara agak sedikit terluka di bagian tangannya dekat siku, berdarah. Tapi Gaara membiarkannya saja, dia memejamkan matanya dan satu tangannya ditempelkan di dahinya membentuk siku-siku. Dengan seragam sekolah Ame High School, kemeja putih dan celana merah kotak-kotak. Dasi merah Gaara agak menyamping dan dua kancing atasan kemejanya dibuka. Tampak berantakan, namun keren.

"Permisi, apa kau tidur?"

Suara lembut itu membuat Gaara membuka matanya, padahal dia hampir tertidur dan berniat membolos jam pelajaran pertama. Mau tak mau Gaara membuka matanya, melihat siapa yang mengganggunya.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Ehm...maaf." siswi itu tahu telah mengganggu Gaara dari nada suara Gaara.

Gaara melihat name take siswi itu "Hyuuga Hinata", nama siswi itu.

Hyuga Hinata, rambut indigonya yang diikat seperti ekor kuda pagi ini diminta oleh guru untuk menyimpan obat-obat baru dan perban di lemari ruang UKS karena persediannya sudah menipis sebelumnya. Tapi Hinata justru menemukan seseorang sedang berbaring di ranjang ruang UKS.

"Kau terluka..." Hinata menatap tangan Gaara yang terluka "aku obati ya?"

Apa-apaan sih gadis ini, sok peduli! Lagipula bagi Gaara ini adalah luka kecil, Gaara pernah mendapat luka yang lebih parah dari itu.

"Tidak perlu!" Gaara mendudukkan dirinya.

Gaara tidak mengenal Hinata kalau Hinata adalah gadis keras kepala walaupun baik hati dan lembut, benar-benar karakter dari orang bergolongan darah A.

Karena menurut Hinata, luka Gaara perlu diobati dan kebetulan mereka sedang berada di UKS. Di meja dekat ranjang juga ada obat dan perban yang tadinya Hinata akan simpan di lemari UKS.

Hinata mengambil kapas dan menuangkan sedikit pembersih kuman di kapas tersebut kemudian menuangkannya di kapas dan menempelkan di kulit Gaara yang terluka.

"Sudah kubilang 'tidak perlu', cukup biarkan aku tidur, ok!"

Kalau orang lain mendengar kata-kata itu ditambah dengan tatapan menyeramkan dari Gaara, mereka akan langsung menuruti. Tapi Hinata justru sebaliknya, dia melanjutkan membersihkan darah yang ada pada luka Gaara. Bukannya Hinata tidak takut, hanya saja orang yang sekarang berada di dekatnya sedang terluka, kalau Hinata bisa menolong, kenapa tidak?

"Tapi, lukamu bisa infeksi." Tatapan Hinata fokus pada luka Gaara.

Gaara kesal, tapi dia tidak mungkin mendorong Hinata untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Gadis ini bukan siapa-siapanya, kenal juga tidak. Sok akrab lagi!

Ah jangan-jangan dia salah satu fansnya? Tapi dia tidak terlihat mengagumi Gaara, apa dia pandai berakting?

"Mungkin sebagian laki-laki menganggap mendapatkan luka di tubuh adalah hal yang keren, tapi..." Hinata menempelkan plester di luka Gaara "itu juga berbahaya. Ya tapi tidak apa sih kalau untuk membela diri. Hihi" Hinata terkekeh.

Gaara teringat pada ibunya, ibunya yang sendirian merawat dirinya setelah kepergian ayahnya pada usianya 8 tahun. Hidup sederhana dengan ibunya menjadi pedagang kecil di pasar. Satu-satunya wanita yang dia cintai, yang mengomeli dirinya saat menemukan luka-luka di tubuhnya tapi mengobatinya. Tapi Gaara tetap tidak kapok menjadi anak nakal.

Tanpa sadar Gaara memerhatikan Hinata saat teringat pada ibunya "Sudah" ucap Hinata.

Hinata teringat kenapa dia berada di sini, Hinata segera memasukkan obat dan perban ke lemari. Gaara memerhatikan tingkah laku Hinata. Hinata permisi kepada Gaara.

Saat Hinata sudah beberapa langkah, Gaara berkata "Tunggu!"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, dia membelakangi Gaara. Tidak, Gaara tidak akan mengatakan terima kasih tapi "Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Gaara.

Gaara masih penasaran, apa dia salah satu fans Gaara?

Hinata membalikkan badannya, "Tidak, tapi kan kita harus saling tolong menolong, apalagi kita satu sekolah." Hinata berpikir, mungkin Gaara mengira Hinata menolongnya karena mengenal Gaara.

Hinata sekali lagi permisi kepada Gaara. Gaara tidak melihat kebohongan di mata Hinata tadi.

Sejak hari itu, ya sejak hari itu entah kenapa Gaara mencari tahu diam-diam Hyuuga Hinata itu duduk di kelas berapa, dan tanpa sengaja hafal jam-jam kegiatannya. Hyuuga Hinata duduk di kelas 11-1, ah kelas kelompok anak-anak pintar. Berarti dia seumuran dengan Gaara, 17 tahun, Gaara berada di kelas 11-9, kelas paling akhir urutannya. Dia tidak bodoh, hanya malas belajar dan nakal.

Gaara hafal Hinata datang jam berapa, naik mobil sedan hitam, diantar oleh sopirnya. Anak orang kaya, pikir Gaara. Sebelum masuk kelas, Hinata masuk ke perpustakaan dahulu. Saat istirahat, Hinata kadang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang sangat manis, selain senyuman milik ibunya. Gaara merasa ini aneh, untuk pertama kalinya dia seperti ini. Gaara tahu, dia telah jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata.

Tapi Gaara merasa dirinya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata dan tidak pantas untuknya. Hinata kaya, baik, pintar dan dari keluarga terhormat, sedangkan dia...

Maka dari itu Gaara tidak berani mendekati Hinata, menahan perasaannya dan hanya bisa memerhatikan Hinata dari jauh. Sampai suatu hari Gaara tidak melihat Hinata di sekolah, apa Hinata tidak datang tepat waktu seperti biasanya? Mungkin sesekali manusia ingin keluar dari rutinitasnya. Atau Hinata sakit? Kalau itu benar, Gaara mulai khawatir.

Sudah tiga hari Hinata tidak terlihat di sekolah, ok rasa penasaran Gaara harus dituntaskan dengan jalan mencari tahu sebenarnya kenapa Hinata tidak terlihat beberapa hari ini di sekolah. Mengesampingkan egonya, Gaara bertanya kepada salah satu siswi di kelas Hinata kenapa Hinata tidak masuk sekolah?

Akhirnya rasa penasarannya terobati tapi berubah menjadi rasa sedih menghinggapi perasaannya.

**Ibu dari Hyuuga Hinata meninggal dunia, ayahnya tidak sanggup tinggal di Amegakure lagi karena takut terkenang. Jadi mereka pergi ke luar kota. **

Itulah kenyataan yang Gaara dengar, dia tidak bisa melihat gadis itu lagi. Apalagi teman-teman sekelas Hinata tidak tahu ke mana Hinata pindah.

Bulan-bulan berlalu, Gaara kira seiring berjalanya waktu dia bisa melupakan Hinata karena dia sudah tidak melihat gadis itu lagi. Ternyata dia tidak bisa melupakannya.

Saat orang-orang sedang sibuk membicarakan universitas tujuan mereka nanti, Gaara justru sibuk merawat ibunya yang jatuh sakit, sakit yang berbahaya kanker otak. Saat ditanya oleh ibunya, setelah SMA, Gaara mau apa?

Ya mengingat keluarga mereka yang sederhana, pilihan untuk kuliah itu agak sulit. Tapi ibunya tidak keberatan kalau Gaara kuliah. Tapi Gaara berkata "Aku tidak tahu".

Ibunya-wanita cantik itu yang menurunkan kecantikannya pada wajah tampan Gaara-Karura namanya-ingin Gaara setidaknya lulus SMA-mengingat anak itu sangat nakal.

Semester terakhir Gaara duduk di bangku SMA, ibunya bertambah parah dan harus dioperasi. Dari mana Gaara bisa mendapatkan uang untuk operasi, apalagi ini operasi besar?

Gaara berkenalan dengan seseorang, yaitu Orochimaru. Dia meminjamkan uang kepada Gaara, asal Gaara mau bekerja padanya menjadi seorang pemukul (penagih utang) dan gajinya nanti sebagai pengganti uang pinjaman itu.

Tapi Gaara juga punya permintaan yang terdengar seperti syarat, asal dia tidak bekerja saat dia melaksanakan ujian nanti. Ini demi ibunya, semua ini demi ibunya. Dan juga dia tidak mau bergabung menjadi salah satu anggota mafia, hanya bekerja saja.

Gaara mengikuti ujian hari terakhirnya dan hari itu tepat ibunya melaksanakan operasi. Gaara berhasil meyelesaikan ujiannya, tapi ibunya gagal. Operasi itu gagal, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Ibunya meninggal.

Keinginan ibunya terwujud, Gaara lulus SMA. Hanya saja, Gaara adalah satu-satunya anak yang tidak senang di hari kelulusannya. Gaara muak, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang.

Dia harus membayar utang itu dengan bekerja menjadi penagih utang. Gaara tidak ingin hidup, dalam benaknya hanya menjalani hidup namun tujuan hidupnya tidak ada.

.

.

"Pemirsa, telah ditemukan mobil Mini Crossover putih yang terbakar di jurang..."

Hiashi menatap kosong televisi di depannya, jas hitam yang dia pakai saat ini menunjukkan kalau dirinya sedang berduka. Air matanya menetes di pipi. Pagi tadi, dia mendapat kabar bahwa mobil Hinata ditemukan di jurang dengan keadaan terbakar. Kemungkinan penumpangnya meninggal dunia, walaupun tidak ditemukan jasad mereka di sana. Mungkin saja dimakan oleh binatang buas. Bukti bahwa mobil yang terbakar itu adalah mobil milik Hinata karena ditemukan boneka teddy bear yang biasa Hinata pegang setengah hangus terbakar di dekat mobil itu.

Atas omongan Tsunade dan Sakura yang pura-pura menangis sedih akan kepergian Hinata, Hiashi yang masih setengah yakin kalau mungkin Hinata selamat menjadi mau tak mau menerima kenyataaan kepergian putri semata wayangnya.

Hinata, malang sekali dirimu, Nak...

Seakan pernikahannya dengan Gaara hanya jalan menuju kematiannya.

.

.

.

Gadis itu yang sedang ditangisi oleh ayahnya sedang digenggam tangannya oleh suaminya, Gaara.

"Kita mau ke mana, nii-san?"

Gaara dan Hinata berjalan di samping kereta, mereka akan memasuki kereta itu "Naik kereta ke Amegakure."

Ya Gaara dan Hinata selamat, tepatnya ini rencana Gaara. Seperti kisah Snow White...

Sang Pemburu tidak tega untuk membunuh Snow White sesuai perintah Sang Ratu dan membiarkan Snow White pergi, Sang Pemburu memotong hewan dan menunjukkan jantung hewan itu kepada Sang Ratu bahwa itu jantung milik Snow White.

Awalnya Gaara benar-benar akan bunuh diri dengan gadis yang katanya harus dibunuh olehnya, tapi saat melihat foto gadis itu. Gaara benar-benar merasa terguncang, haruskah dia membunuh gadis yang selama delapan tahun masih ada di di pikirannya dan juga hatinya?

Tapi di sisi lain, Gaara juga merasa punya tujuan hidup lagi yaitu melindungi Hinata Saat tahu Hinata seperti itu dan ada orang yang ingin membunuhnya, maka Gaara merubah rencana.

Saat sudah dekat jurang, Gaara mengerem mobilnya. Gaara memotong kabel rem mobil dan kemudian menggendong Hinata yang tertidur, meninggalkan boneka Hinata di dalam mobil. Hinata dibiarkan tidur di rerumputan dan Gaara menaiki mobil itu lagi. Gaara melajukan mobil itu, dan saat sudah dekat jurang, Gaara melompat keluar. Tidak peduli dia terluka di tangannya, yang penting rencananya berhasil. Mobil itu jatuh ke jurang dan terbakar. Bagus...

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RYU**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo maybe, etc...

Rated : T semi M

.

.

.

CHILDISH

Chapter 4

.

.

"Pelan-pelan, Hinata"

Hinata memakan makanan yang tersaji di depannya dengan terburu-buru, Gaara khawatir Hinata tersedak. "Hinata lapaaar" Hinata mengatakan itu dengan pipi menggembung penuh makanan. Maklum dia belum makan seharian.

Gaara tersenyum dan mengelap sudut bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

Gaara tidak pernah mengira bisa sedekat ini dengan Hinata, melihat senyum itu kembali bahkan dengan jarak sedekat ini, berhadapan dengan terhalang oleh meja makan di sebuah restoran kecil di kota Amegakure. Hinata terlihat lebih cantik dan lebih memesona dari delapan tahun lalu. Walau sikapnya seperti anak lima tahun sekarang.

"Nii-san, makaan!" Hinata menyuruh Gaara makan, karena dari tadi Gaara belum menyentuh makanannya. Ya Tuhan...Gaara kesal dengan panggilan itu. Baiklah itu tidak penting sekarang, yang penting adalah menemukan tempat tinggal untuk mereka tinggali setelah mereka makan nanti.

Tidak mungkin Gaara mengajak Hinata tinggal di rumah lamanya yang dulu dia tinggali bersama ibunya, dan sepeninggal ibunya, Gaara tetap tinggal di sana. Karena Orochimaru mengetahui tempat tinggalnya itu, bisa saja dia tiba-tiba datang ke sana. Aduh bodohnya dia kenapa memilih Amegakure sebagai tempat persembunyiannya bersama Hinata. Ya karena Amegakure adalah tempat pertama yang dia pikirkan untuk melarikan diri.

Biarlah semua orang mengira kalau mereka sudah mati, yang penting Hinata selamat dari niat jahat ibu tirinya. Diam-diam Gaara bersyukur pada Tuhan karena Gaara yang menerima pekerjaan untuk membunuh Hinata, kalau orang lain, pasti Hinata sudah terbunuh sekarang. Kalau Gaara membiarkan Hinata tinggal di rumah itu bahkan dengan keadaan Hinata yang seperti ini, sekalipun Gaara mundur dari pekerjaan yang diberikan Tsunade, maka Tsunade akan mencari jalan lain untuk membunuh Hinata. Kalau Gaara melaporkan Tsunade atas niat jahatnya ke polisi, maka Gaara akan ikut terbawa.

Biarkanlah Gaara seperti ini bersama Hinata, melindungi Hinata dengan jalan mencuri Hinata dari ayahnya sendiri dan pura-pura mati menurut semua orang. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan mencuri juga, karena dia adalah suami Hinata sekarang.

"Nii-san, kaki Hinata sakit,..." ya berjalan cukup jauh dari bus yang dikendarai mereka tadi setelah makan, membuat kaki Hinata pegal.

Gaara teringat akan desa kecil di Amegakure, entahlah Gaara tidak tahu namanya tapi yang jelas dia pernah ke sana waktu kecil, liburan. Di sana ada air terjun, pasti menyenangkan. Gaara akan mengajak Hinata tinggal di sana.

"Gendooong!" kalau Hinata yang pada saat normal, dia tidak akan berani untuk meminta digendong oleh Gaara sekalipun kakinya bengkak atau terluka tapi kan sekarang Hinata begitu polos, dia akan mengutarakan semua yang ada di pikirannya dan segala keinginannya "Nii-san, gendonggg!"

Baiklah, baiklah Gaara menggendong Hinata. Gaara akui, dia juga cukup lelah, belum tidur dari kemarin dan sekarang harus berjalan cukup jauh. Diminta menggendong Hinata pula. Ya ini juga karenanya membawa Hinata ke sini.

Hari sudah menjelang petang, air terjun sudah terlihat. Tapi Gaara bingung, harus tinggal di mana. Tidak ada penginapan di desa ini. Gaara mencoba mengetuk pintu salah satu rumah di sana. Ada seorang pria tua yang membukakan pintu. Gaara menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya.

Gaara menanyakan apa di sekitar sini ada yang menyewakan rumah, dan untunglah pria tua itu sedang menyewakan rumah milik anaknya yang sedang dinas ke luar kota selama setahun ke depan. "Ah, kalian pasti pengantin baru." Tebak pria tua itu, Gaara malas mejawabnya. Padahal pria tua itu tidak usah berbasa-basi, cukup beritahu tentang rumah yang akan disewakan itu saja.

Justru Hinata yang menjawab dengan senangnya "Iya, ah benar kamiii pengantin baru." karena bagi Hinata permainan pengantin ini begitu menyenangkan.

Pria tua itu menanyakan berapa lama Gaara akan menyewa rumah itu, sebenarnya Gaara juga tidak tahu akan berapa lama tinggal di sana. Baiklan untuk percobaan, Gaara membayar satu bulan biaya sewa dahulu.

.

.

.

Rumah itu sewanya memang tidak mahal, sesuai dengan keadaan rumah itu yang cukup kecil. Hanya ada dua kamar sempit, satu kamar mandi dengan bak keramik berukuran kecil, kemudian meja makan menyatu dengan dapur, kemudian ruang tamu dekat pintu, yah ada televisi juga yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya di sana. Tapi walau begitu, rumah ini letaknya jauh dari keramaian dan dekat dengan air terjun menjadi nilai plus rumah ini bagi Gaara.

Untung Gaara sudah menarik semua uangnya di ATM, sehingga dia tidak kesulitan untuk membayar sewa rumah itu. Ditambah biaya hidupnya bersama Hinata nanti. Sebelum makan tadi, Gaara mengajak Hinata ke toko pakaian untuk berbelanja pakaian, sepatu dan sandal untuk mereka. Tidak lupa, membeli alat mandi.

Gaara mengatakan pada Hinata kalau sekarang mereka sedang berbulan madu, pengantin berbulan madu setelah menikah. Bulan madu itu pergi dari rumah ke temapat asing, menginap dan jalan-jalan. Hinata percaya akan hal itu.

Pria tua yang menyewakan rumah kepada mereka sangat baik sekali, pria itu memberikan beberapa kue tradisonal buatan istrinya, ya setidaknya untuk makan malam mereka.

Gaara menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, "Hinata, ayo mandi!"

Gaara tahu walau kondisi Hinata seperti itu, dia bisa mandi sendiri dan memakai baju sendiri. Mereka belum mandi, setelah seharian ke sana-kemari, badan rasanya pasti lengket.

"Mandi bersamaaa?" walau begitu, Hinata biasa mandi dengan bibi Anko.

Hah? mata Gaara terbelalak. Itu tawaran yang menggiurkan, mandi bersama, kedengarannya menarik. Tidak, tidak, Gaara tidak boleh egois, dia takut dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Memang Gaara sudah terbiasa melihat tubuh wanita, melakukan one night stand dengan mereka namun hanya untuk kesenangan belaka, untuk menghibur dirinya yang bosan dan muak dan itupun saat melakukannya hanya terbayang wajah Hinata. Ini berbeda, Hinata adalah istrinya, yang dia cintai, yang ingin dia lindungi dan tanggung jawab. Cih, Gaara tersenyum, statusnya sekarang didapat dari niat jahat. Benar-benar miris...

"Tidak, kau mandi sendiri. Nanti aku belakangan."

Hinata cemberut, sadarkah kau Hinata permintaan itu begitu menggoda. "Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara memutar otaknya, apa ya alasan yang harus dia katakan kepada Hinata "Ehm...aku laki-laki dan kau perempuan." Alasan yang terlalu mendasar.

Hinata tidak terlalu mengerti dan Gaara melanjutkan "Laki-laki dan perempuan tidak boleh mandi bersama."

Sepertinya Hinata akan bertanya lagi, namun Gaara mengatakan "Lagipula kamar mandinya sempit, tidak cukup kalau mandi berdua." Sedikit logis memang. Gaara menggandeng tangan Hinata ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Hinata di sana agar segera mandi.

Satu sisi Gaara merasa bersalah karena Hinata harus tinggal di rumah kecil dan sempit ini, bahkan kakinya sakit karena harus berjalan jauh. Dia merasa membuat Hinata menderita. Hinata yang terbiasa hidup berkecukupan dan tinggal di rumah besar, tapi sekarang menjadi seperti ini. Tapi salahkan ibu tirinya yang begitu jahat pada Hinata.

.

.

Kalau mandi Hinata memang bisa sendiri, tapi kalau tidur?

Hinata takut, tidak bisa tidur sendirian. Hinata sudah terbiasa tidur bersama bibi Anko dan sekarang sudah terbiasa tidur dengan Gaara. Tapi sebelumnya saat Hinata tidur bersama Gaara, dia memeluk boneka teddy bearnya dan Gaara memeluk gulingnya. Karena tidak ada guling di tempat tidur yang mereka tempati dan juga boneka Hinata hangus terbakar, maka tubuh Gaara yang menjadi fungsi boneka Hinata.

Dulu Gaara tidak pernah berpikir akan bangun tidur dan saat membuka mata wajah Hinata yang dia lihat pertama kali, bahkan dengan nyamannya memeluk tubuh Gaara. Jantung Gaara berdebar, dada Hinata terasa hangat menempel di tubuhnya. Kalau begini terus, Gaara tidak akan tahan untuk menahan dirinya.

Gaara menawarkan kepada Hinata "Aku belikan teddy bear baru ya?"

Hinata tahu bonekanya hilang, itu kata Gaara. Hinata tidak tahu mobil yang mereka pakai dijatuhkan Gaara ke jurang. Dia hanya menuruti dan mengikuti ke mana Gaara pergi.

Hinata menggeleng "Enggak mau, Hinata gak mau." Gaara kira Hinata akan setuju, apa dia begitu sayang ya dan menyukai boneka itu? tapi jawaban Hinata membuat Gaara tersipu tipis "Badan nii-san leeebih hangat buat dipeluk, Hinata suka." Hinata berkata dengan polosnya.

Baiklah, baiklah, seharusnya Gaara tidak meninggalkan boneka itu. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi?

Tidak hanya itu yang membuat Gaara agak was-was, pagi ini setelah sarapan, Hinata membuat Gaara panik. Hinata berjalan dengan santainya, namun Gaara melihat darah mengalir ke betis Hinata.

Gaara buru-buru menghampiri Hinata, Gaara berjongkok di depan Hinata. "Hinata, kau terluka. Sini biar aku lihat di mana lukamu." Gaara memeriksa kaki Hinata, kenapa Hinata bisa mengeluarkan darah begini? Gaara bahkan mengangkat sedkit rok babby doll Hinata, tapi tidak menemukan lukanya. Jangan bilang Hinata luka di paha bagian dalam, Ya Tuhan, Gaara benar-benar tidak tahan kalau harus melihatnya.

"Pipis Hinata merah." Gaara terkejut mendengar Hinata mengatakan itu. Pipis?

"Hinata pernah begini, terus Bibi Anko bilang kalau perempuan pipisnya suka jadi warna merah satu bulan sekali."

Ah Gaara mengerti, Hinata datang bulan. "Pembaluuut...Bibi Anko bilang Hinata harus pakai pembalut."

Jadinya Gaara dengan rasa malu, membeli pembalut ke Supermarket untuk Hinata. Mana Gaara tidak tahu cara memakainya lagi, Hinata juga tidak mengerti. Setelah berkutat susah payah, membolak-balik pembakut itu, akhirnya Gaara tahu cara memakaikannya. Tapi ya tentu Hinata sendiri yang memakai celana dalamnya tanpa dilihat oleh Gaara.

.

.

Gaara menginginkan Hinata untuk sembuh, rasanya menyakitkan melihat Hinata sakit seperti ini. Memang secara sekilas dia kelihatan baik-baik saja, tapi sikap Hinata tidak seperti wanita dewasa pada umumnya. Dia ingin mendengar langsung dari dokter tentang amnesia yang diderita Hinata dan bagaimana caranya agar Hinata bisa sembuh.

Maka dari itu Gaara mengajak Hinata menemui dokter yang dulu menangani ibu Gaara, sebenarnya cara menyembuhkannya adalah dengan membantu dia menjadi wanita yang memang di usia dia yang sebenarnya, bagaimana cara berpenampilan, membantu mengajarinya kemampuan dasar, kemudian membuatnya yakin kalau dia adalah wanita dewasa.

Gaara tidak tahu dulu Hinata berpenampilan seperti apa, yang dia tahu Hinata saat berpakaian sekolah. Sekarang Hinata lebih suka memakai baju babby doll. Ah wanita dewasa suka berdandan.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Hinata dan Gaara mampir dulu ke taman. Sementara Gaara membeli iace cream, Hinata menghampiri ayunan yang hanya satu itu. Kemudian ada anak kecil laki-laki yang berumur 5 tahun yang juga akan memakai ayunan itu.

"Bibi, kenapa enggak mau ngalah sih?" tanya anak itu.

"Ih Hinata bukan Bibi, apa sih kamu. Hinata juga mau naik ayunan tau." Hinata yang kekanakan, bertengkar dengan anak kecil, menurutnya Hinata juga masih kecil, kenapa dipanggil Bibi. Menyebalkan!

Anak kecil itu mendorong tubuh Hinata, agar menjauh dari ayunan itu. Tapi Hinata tetap bertahan. Kemudian ada wanita yang menghampiri mereka, wanita itu Konan namanya adalah ibu dari anak itu. "Tolong Nona, mengalahlah, Anda kan sudah dewasa."

Kenapa sih semua orang di sini menyebalkan sekali, Hinata kan masih kecil?

Gaara yang membawa dua buah ice cream coklat menghampiri Hinata yang berjalan sambil tertunduk. Hinata yang melihat Gaara berada di depannya dan langsung memeluknya. "Hiks...ehnggg Hinata mau naik ayunan, tapi gak boleh. Semua orang jahat..." Gaara akan menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata, tapi dia kesulitan karena kedua tangannya sedang memegang ice cream.

"Semuanya jahaaat. Hinata masih kecil, Hinataaa belum dewasa...ehnggg."

Setelah puas menangis, Hinata dan Gaara duduk di bangku taman. Hinata menikmati ice creamnya, kedua tangannya memegang ice cream yang dibeli Gaara. Hinata memang meminta Gaara untuk membeli dua ice cream coklat untuknya sendiri.

Hinata menawarkan pada Gaara "Mauu?" tapi Gaara menggeleng. Gaara memikirkan perkataan dokter dan juga ucapan Hinata saat menangis tadi. Sementara Hinata asyik melihat induk kucing sedang menjilati anaknya, membersihkan tubuh anaknya.

Gaara tiba-tiba memegang pundak Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap mata Hinata "Hinata, dengar!" Hinata terkejut, hanya bisa mematung.

"Kau adalah wanita dewasa berusia 25 tahun."

Hinata menggeleng, Hinata masih kecil.

"Buktinya kau datang bulan, yang kau sebut pipis merah. Hanya wanita dewasa yang seperti itu."

Hinata bengong, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Lihat wanita itu!" Gaara mengarahkan matanya ke arah Konan. "Dia sepertimu, tinggi badannya, bentuk tubuhnya, karena kau sudah dewasa. Kau tidak seperti anak kecil itu, iya kan?"

Mau tak mau Hinata mengakui kalau itu memang benar.

"Jadi, kau harus bersikap menjadi dewasa!"

Karena terpesona atau apa, Hinata bagai anak kucing yang menurut. Hinata mengangguk.

"Pertama-tama, panggil aku, Gaara-kun!"

Hinata akan protes "Tapi,..." dan Gaara menegaskan "Tidak boles protes!"

Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Hinata, "Kita pengantin sungguhan. Aku benar-benar suami, tidak main-main." Hinata harus menerima realita, ini bukan dunia anak kecil.

.

.

Gaara mengajari Hinata kemampuan dasar yaitu menulis, membaca dan menghitung kepada Hinata. Tapi ini agak sulit, Gaara tidak berbakat jadi guru. Tapi dia berusaha sebaik mungkin mengajari Hinata. "Hinata cape, nanti lagi ya!"

Bagaimana Hinata bisa sembuh, kalau begini terus. "Tidak, coba sebutkan alfabeth!"

Hinata mencoba menyebutkan "A, B, C, D, E..." awalnya Hinata lancar, namun berikutnya "Q, R, ehmmm..."

"Iya, apalagi?"

"R, ehmm"

Gaara mulai tidak sabar "apalagi Hinata?"

"Ehmm..R...ehm"

"Hinata, BAGAIMANA KAU BISA SEMBUH KALAU BEGINI TERUS? MANA HINATA YANG PINTAR ITU? ALFABETH SAJA TIDAK BISA."

Hinata ketakutan, mendengar Garaa berteriak dan marah-marah begitu kepadanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU**

**.**

**.**

**RYU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo maybe, pendek, agak janggal,...**

**Rated : T semi M, hampir M banget. Atau bahkan mungkin sudah M.**

**Ending chapter...**

**.**

**.**

**CHILDISH **

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan. Hinata menunduk, tidak berani memandang Gaara. Air mata Hinata mulai menetes di pipinya yang sedikit chubby, "Hiks...Hiks,..." Hinata menangis sesenggukan "maaf...hiks, Hinata tidak bisa...hiks, Hinata membuat Gaaraa-kun marah." Hinata terus saja menunduk.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan?

Gaara merasa bersalah, emosinya tidak bisa ia kontrol. Marah-marah seperti itu kepada Hinata, seolah tidak mengerti kondisi Hinata yang sekarang. Dia tahu Hinata harus sembuh, tapi harus dengan perlahan juga. Tapi dia memang tidak berbakat jadi guru, dulu di sekolah saja dia nakal sekali dan sekarang harus jadi guru dadakan untuk Hinata. Aduh jadinya kacau!

"Hinata janji...hiks akan belajar dengan baik, maafkan Hinata".

Gaara merengkuh tubuh Hinata, "Tidak, tidak, ini salahku. Maaf, maaf karena aku marah-marah tadi." Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Hinata. Gaara sadar, membuat Hinata sembuh, tidak akan semudah itu. Gaara harus sabar.

Tunggu, lalu bagaimana kalau Hinata sudah sembuh?

Apa dia akan melupakanku? Apa juga akan membenciku karena semua ini?

Entahlah Gaara juga tidak tahu, pikiran itu muncul saat Gaara memeluk Hinata. Egoiskah dia kalau dia menginginkan kebahagiaan lebih lama bersama Hinata? Apa itu permintaan yang begitu muluk untuk seseorang seperti dia?

.

.

Rasanya begitu dingin, ya sebabnya adalah hujan yang begitu lebat di malam hari begini ditambah pemanas yang rusak. Maklum rumahnya juga kecil ditambah ditinggalkan pemiliknya untuk dinas ke luar kota, alat pemanas yang jarang dipakai jadi kurang diperhatikan. Jadi Hinata yang begitu kedinginan dan Gaara juga merasakan hal yang sama, walaupun fisik laki-laki lebih kuat daripada perempuan, tapi ini tetap saja dingin.

Mereka berdua hanya mengandalkan satu selimut tebal untuk membungkus tubuh mereka berdua, bersembunyi di balik selimut sambil duduk di sofa. Ah tidak lupa, mereka juga menyesap coklat panas untuk mengurangi hawa dingin. Minum yang panas-panas saat hujan memang nikmat. Tubuh mereka saling merapat.

**CTAAARRRRR**

"Aaaaaaarggh" Hinata berteriak, dia menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Hinata sangat terkejut dan ketakuta karena suara petir tersebut.

Gaara khawatir dan refleks memeluk Hinata yang teriak dan berada di sampingnya. "Kau tidak apa?" tanya Gaara. Hinata masih terkejut, tidak bisa dibilang tidak apa-apa.

Tunggu, Gaara baru sadar kalau tangannya yang memeluk Hinata sekarang sedang berada di...

"Hm..." Hinata bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

Bagaimana ini? Gaara terpaku, tapi walaupun sudah sadar bahwa sekarang tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh dada Hinata, Gaara tidak melepaskan tangannya dari sana.

Napas Gaara memburu, nafsunya memuncak. Dia teringat wejangan dari ayah mertuanya saat malam pertamanya dengan Hinata kalau dia jangan menyentuh Hinata dahulu, setidaknya sampai Hinata sembuh. Tapi kalau kondisinya seperti ini ; hujan lebat, kedinginan, pemanas mati, tubuh merapat dalam selimut, dan tangan Gaara menyentuh salah satu bagian sensitif wanita. Seakan semuanya mendukung tubuh untuk dihangatkan.

Mungkin kalau Hinata dalam kondisi normal, dia akan malu karena posisi mereka saat ini. Tapi dia malah senang, karena terasa lebih hangat. Sementara itu Gaara benar-benar tidak tahan, sebenarnya status mereka saat ini sangat benar untuk melakukan hubungan suami istri, seharusnya tidak terhalang. Hanya saja balik lagi pada kondisi Hinata.

Gaara mulai merasa tak nyaman, napasnya semakin memburu saat Hinata menempelkan kepalanya di dada Gaara, bersandar dengan nyaman di sana. "Hangaatt" ucap Hinata. Hinata merasa nyaman, tapi Gaara justru gelisah. Leher Hinata sangat terlihat menggiurkan. Gaara menggigit bibirnya. Laki-laki manapun memang sulit untuk menahan nafsunya, rasanya tersiksa sekali. Apalagi Gaara, bahkan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Bagaimanapun Hinata adalah wanita dewasa dengan tubuh dewasa, dengan lekukan tubuh yang indah, walaupun sikapnya seperti anak kecil.

Gaara menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan telapak tangannya, menatapnya "Maaf, karena aku egois."

Hinata tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Gaara, yang dia tahu selanjutnya benda lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Hinata tadinya akan bertanya apa yang Gaara lakukan? Tapi mana sempat bibirnya mengatakan satu katapun, karena bibir itu sedang didominasi oleh suaminya. Hinata juga tidak melawan, bibirnya terasa aneh ; geli, basah, ditarik, digigit dengan lembut, dilumat. Semua itu membuat Hinata melemas dan berpegangan pada pundak Gaara. Bagi Hinata ini menyenangkan, karena Hinata justru merasa ketagihan. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tidak melawan atas apa yang Gaara lakukan sekarang kepadanya.

Selimut itu terlepas, sebelum ciuman itu berpindah ke leher Hinata, Gaara tersenyum pada Hinata. Hinata membalas senyuman Gaara, karena senyuman Gaara barusan adalah senyum paling indah yang Hinata lihat selama mereka bersama. Gaara mencium kening Hinata selama tiga detik, kemudian menatap Hinata lagi.

"Hinata. ayo kita ke kamar!" Gaara menggendong Hinata menuju kamar mereka.

"Kenapa Hinata digendong?" tanyanya polos.

"Karena aku ingin."

.

.

Ini gila, sekarang Gaara merasa seperti pedopil yang memperkosa anak kecil dengan tubuh dewasa. Itu kedengarannya terlalu berlebihan.

Setelah makan siang bersama Hinata di meja makan, Gaara ke dapur membawa piring bekas makanan. Tapi Hinata mengikuti di belakangnya. Hinata memegang lengan Gaara untuk menghentikan langkah Gaara. "Gaara-kun".

Gaara agak terkejut, namun kemudian membalikkan badannya melihat Hinata. "Mencintaimu itu apa?"

Hinata mendengar kalimat itu semalam saat dia hampir terlelap, setelah mereka berdua selesai bercinta. Gaara membelai rambut indigonya "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." entah kenapa Hinata penasaran dengan kalimat itu.

Sementara Gaara sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Dia juga tidak tahu arti sebenarnya apa, yang dia tahu dan mengerti cinta itu adalah apa yang dia rasakan kepada Hinata. Gaara tahu, yang anak kecil tahu hanya rasa suka dan tidak suka. "Artinya suka." Jawab Gaara simple. Yah walau sebenarnya cinta lebih dari rasa suka.

Ah Hinata mengangguk mengerti, "Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu Hinata juga mencintaimu, Gaara-kun." Yang Hinata tahu adalah dia suka kepada Gaara seperti menyukai hal-hal yang dia sukai sebelumnya, tapi memang agak lebih banyak sih.

Deg...

Gaara merasa dunia berhenti seketika saat Hinata mengatakan itu. Seandainya itu adalah hal yang sebenarnya, maka Gaara mengklaim bahwa dia adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia. Tapi Gaara sadar bahwa Hinata tidaklah dalam kondisi yang seharusnya, Hinata dalam kondisi seperti itu dan tidak mengerti cinta itu seperti apa.

"Gaara-kun!" panggilan Hinata membuat Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hn, apa?"

Hinata tersenyum "Ayo kita lakukan seperti tadi malaaam!"

Gaara benar-benar terkejut, semalam? Bercinta maksudnya?

Gaara setengah mati menyesal setelah melakukannya, dia menyesal karena dia seolah memanfaatkan keadaan Hinata. Tapi Gaara benar-benar kesulitan menahan nafsunya. Dia menyesal karena bukannya melindungi Hinata tapi merebut kesuciannya. Memang sih, itu hal yang wajar yang harus dilakukan seorang suami, tapi...ah pokonya Gaara merasa bersalah.

"Kau bilang 'itu' sakit?"

Gaara sedikit merona saat mengatakan itu, baru kali ini dia melakukan 'itu' dengan keadaan yang begitu benar, status sebagai suami. Baru kali ini Gaara melakukannya dengan seorang perawan, sementara wanita-wanita yang melakukan one night stand dengannya sudah berpengalaman, dan lagi baru kali ini Gaara tidak memakai pengaman. Mana sempat kepikiran untuk membeli pengaman dan bahkan siapa juga yang mau keluar saat hujan lebat begitu dan dalan keadaan nafsu sudah memuncak. Dan baru kali ini bercinta, ya dengan perempuan yang dia cintai.

"Tapi, Hinata sukaaa."

Hinata tidak akan sefrontal ini kalau dia sedang menjadi dirinya.

Gaara juga, Gaara sangat menyukainya. Dulu, Gaara sering bermimpi bercinta dengan Hinata. Bahkan saat melakukan one night stand, nama Hinata yang dia desahkan, tanpa peduli wanita yang bersamanya akan merasa terganggu. Sial! Gaara tahu hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, bercinta dengan Hinata. Tapi pada kenyataannya semalam itu menjadi kenyataan.

Jujur, memang rasanya benar-benar jauh lebih nikmat karena dia bercinta dengan perawan, apalagi tanpa pengaman. Untung Gaara masih ingat walaupun didominasi oleh nafsu semalam kalau Hinata bagai anak kecil dan juga dia ingin menikmati percintaan ini, makanya dia berlaku lembut kepada Hinata. menikmati setiap detik bersama Hinata dan membimbing Hinata agar merasa nyaman dengan perlakuannya.

"Hinata suka, dijilati. Seperti ibu kucing yaangg menjilati anaknyaaa."

Ah jadi Hinata suka bagian itu, Hinata ingin diperlakukan seperti itu lagi oleh Gaara. Pada dasarnya wanita memang suka pemanasan dengan lembut, mereka akan merasa dicintai saat diperlakukan seperti itu.

Hinata membuka baju pink babby dollnya, Gaara menelan ludah melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. karena yang Hinata ingat, semalam mereka melakukannya tanpa memakai baju. Baiklah, bagai terhipnotis Gaara membawa Hinata ke kamar mereka. Ya niat Gaara sih hanya akan melakukan yang Hinata sukai. Hanya saja, mana tahan kalau kau sudah setengah jalan dalam bercinta kalau tidak dituntaskan. Mereka melakukannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bahasa halusnya, ini terjadi karena Hinata menggoda Gaara dengan kepolosannya.

.

.

"Gaara-kun, Hinata mau ketemu Tou-san."

Hal wajar memang kalau Hinata merindukan ayahnya, Gaara bingung harus merespon apa untuk ucapan Hinata barusan. Apa Gaara dan Hinata harus kembali ke rumah itu? Tidak, tidak, ada si Ratu jahat alias Tsunade di sana. Tapi kan Gaara bisa melindungi Hinata di sana, tapi itu tidak menjamin keselamatn Hinata.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Hinata sedang menonton televisi, sementara Gaara sedang mencuci piring.

Hinata memerhatikan orang-orang yang ada di layar televisi tersebut. Hinata mengenalnya, itu kan...

"Namikaze Naruto, Produser muda akan segera menikahi tunangannya Hyuuga Sakura,..." dalam layar tersebut, Naruto tampak mencium kening Sakura.

Hinata merasa gelisah, pening, muncul bayangan dua orang sedang berciuman di lorong sepi. "Tidak,..." Hinata mulai menangis, suara Hinata dari pelan, agak keras "Tidak,..." dan menggeleng "Tidak mungkin,.." Hinata berteriak "Argggghhh".

Gaara berlari dari dapur dan melihat Hinata yang berteriak, Hinata shock, rasanya ingin marah. Gaara melihat televisi dan melihat wajah Sakura di sana. Apa itu yang menyebabkan Hinata seperti ini?

Gaara memeluk Hinata "Lepaskan...! Lepaskan!" Hinata berteriak-teriak. Hinata mendorong Gaara.

Sampai Gaara jatuh terduduk, Hinata menangis tak terkendali. "Kaa-san,...aku tidak tahan, aku benci mereka." Hinata menangis ambil meringkuk memeluk lututnya, dia ingat semuanya, ingat bahwa Sakura merebut Naruto darinya.

Sekarang Gaara tahu Hinata sudah ingat semuanya, cara bicara Hinata, caranya menangis dan memanggil Kaa-san. Sepertinya itu ditunjukkan untuk ibunya yang sudah meninggal.

Kalau begini bagaimana dengannya? Apa Hinata akan pergi darinya?

Tadi Hinata bilang dia benci mereka, Gaara tahu pasti Tsunade dan Sakura. Sedangkan Gaara adalah bagian dari rencana Tsunade, lalu apa Hinata juga membencinya setelah ingat semuanya?

.

.

Lantai yang dingin sekarang menjadi tempat duduk mereka berdua, Tsunade dan Sakura. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan berdua sama, seragam tahanan. Tsunade tatapannya kosong, sementara Sakura menangis memegang tangan Tsunade.

Sedih melihat tangan ibunya yang peregelangan tangannya dibalut perban, wanita itu mencoba bunuh diri dengan menyayat urat nadinya di penjara. "Kaa-san, aku tahu kau sangat menderita. Tapi aku mohon jangan melakukan ini lagi,..." dengan mencoba untuk bunuh dirimu "aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

Tsunade akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya kepada Sakura, satu pelajaran yang paling kuat yang dia dapat dari semua ini, Tsunade tersenyum miris "Hidup serakah tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa".

Sakura tahu, ini semua karenanya. "Maaf, maafkan aku Kaa-san."

Tsunade membelai pipi Sakura "Ternyata kita memang tidak cocok menjadi orang kaya."

Sakura mengerti, dengan semua yang terjadi, memang itu ada benarnya. Sakura tersenyum pada ibunya. Ya mereka harus mendekam di penjara selama beberapa tahun ke depan atas rencana pembunuhan Hyuuga Hinata.

Bagaimana bisa mereka dipenjara?

Semua itu adalah ulah Gaara, dia memutuskan untuk melaporkan Tsunade. Dan ternyata juga Sakura mengetahui rencana pembunuhan Hinata. Maka Sakura juga ikut ditangkap. Gaara tahu akibatnya kalau dirinya melaporkan mereka ke polisi, ya dia juga akan dipenjara karena dia orang suruhan Tsunade. Tapi ini adalah keputusannya, dengan begini Hinata akan hidup lebih tenang.

Tsunade diceraikan oleh Hiashi dan Sakura pernikahannya dibatalkan oleh Naruto. Naruto tidak mau mempunyai istri yang ternyata begitu jahat.

Gaara tidak mau serakah, Gaara cukup bahagia bisa menjalani hari-hari bersama Hinata. Maka dari itu Gaara melepaskan Hinata dengan jalan melaporkan ini semua. Gaara menanggung akibatnya, dia juga dipenjara. Namun lebih pendek dari masa tahanan Tsunade dan Sakura, karena Gaara adalah pelaku, sementara Tsunade dan Sakura adalah otaknya.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu, Gaara tidak menyangka Hinata akan mengunjunginya. Dulu Hinata benar-benar shock, ingatannya kembali pada ingatan saat terakhir dirinya kecelakaan. Hinata merasa mereka semua jahat, setelah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini kepada Hinata-menjadi saudara dan ibu tiri yang jahat, bahkan Sakura juga merebut Naruto darinya.

Hinata tidak mengingat Gaara, dia memang seperti familiar dengan Gaara. Tapi dia tidak megingatnya. Gaara mengembalikan Hinata pada ayahnya.

Gaara mendengarkan cerita Hinata kalau Hinata sudah bisa mengingat Gaara sekarang, karena dirinya sudah dalam keadaan normal dan tahu kalau dia pernah amnesia, juga dari cerita bibi Anko kalau Gaara adalah suaminya. Semuanya jelas saat Tsunade dan Sakura ditangkap.

Tapi Hinata tidak mengingatnya, maka dari itu Hinata yang pintar, rutin datang ke dokter, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi saat dia amnesia. Hinata hanya ingin tahu bagaimana saat dia amnesia.

Gaara berpikir, mungkinkah Hinata datang kemari untuk bercerai dengannya setelah mengingat semuanya?

"Aku ke sini untuk mengucapkan terima kasih,..." sungguh Hinata sangat berterima kasih karena Gaara telah menyelamatkannya.

Gaara terus mendengarkan Hinata dengan seksama, setelah Hinata pergi. Gaara hanya diam terpaku menatap kepergian Hinata.

.

.

Tiga tahun berlalu, Gaara keluar pintu penjara. Dia akhirnya bebas, anggap saja tiga tahun itu sebagai balasan atas dirinya yang dulu menjadi penagih utang dengan cara kasar kepada orang yang tidak mampu. Akhirnya Gaara bisa menghirup udara segar.

Gaara tersenyum melihat dari arah beberapa meter terlihat seorang wanita menggendong balita perempuan, usianya 2 tahun lebih. Menghampiri Gaara.

Setelah mereka saling berhadapan, wanita itu memindahkan gendongan pada balita perempuan itu ke tangan Gaara "Aku?" tanya Gaara. Gaara tidak percaya, dia akan menggendong anak kecil.

"Hm, iya tentu saja." Wanita itu, Hinata. Hinata tersenyum saat Gaara menggendong balita itu.

Gaara tersenyum, rambutnya mirip Hinata tapi matanya berwarna jade seperti Gaara. Gaara merasa melihat refleksi diri Hinata yang dulu saat amnesia pada anak yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Balita itu menyentuh pipi Gaara, Hinata tersenyum dan berkata "Panggil 'Papah', Sayang."

Gaara sangat berharap, balita digendongannya menuruti apa yang Hinata ucapkan. Gaara menunggu, tapi Gaara juga takut balita itu tidak mau mengucapkannya. Eh, tunggu apa balita ini sudah bisa bicara?

"Pa...pah."

Gaara senang, dia memeluk balita itu. Putrinya...

Gaara merasa sedih karena dirinya tidak bisa menemani Hinata saat dia mengandung, bahkan melahirkan.

Gaara teringat perkataan Hinata dahulu

"Aku ke sini untuk mengucapkan terima kasih,..." sungguh Hinata sangat berterima kasih karena Gaara telah menyelamatkannya. "Aku sedang mengandung,.." Gaara terkejut, Hinata melanjutkan "anakmu."

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Gaara kira Hinata tidak main-main dengan kalimat "Aku akan menunggumu". Karena Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun mengunjunginya, ya itu karena faktor Hinata pekerjaan Hinata yang dia kerjakan kembali, kemudian usia kandungannya yang semakin besar. Ditamnbah hanya ada waktu luang weekend, tapi penjara libur.

Gaara tidak menyangka kalau Hinata menolak Naruto yang ingin kembali kepadanya, Hinata tidak mau menerima orang yang telah berselingkuh darinya. Cinta Naruto tidak sebesar itu, justru cinta Gaara yang lebih besar.

Gaara menyelamatkannya dan merawatnya, bahkan rela dipenjara.

"Gaara-kun, ayo pulang! Aku masak untukmu." Mereka berdua, ups bertiga berjalan santai dan bahagia.

Hinata memilih dicintai, Hinata berpikir wanita lebih pantas dicintai, karena dicintai maka dia pun akan menmbalasnya dengan cinta.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU**

**.**

**.**

**RYU**


End file.
